


Old Friends

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo prompt "Old Friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/147710/147710_original.jpg)


End file.
